


Histoires courtes : KHR

by HaruCarnage



Series: Compilation de petits textes [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Self Prompt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Compilation de petits textes sur le fandom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Byakuran/Sasagawa Ryohei, marelle  
> Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnage de Reborn ! Appartiennent à Akira Amano, je ne fait que les emprunter pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire. Attention risque de spoil pour les gens qui ne lisent pas les scans  
> Note : Ceci est un vieux texte

C'était un moment vide en pleine guerre des acrobalenos pour le gardien du soleil de la famille Vongola commençait à s'ennuyer comme il le dis « a l'extrême » et il décida d'aller voir leur alié pour cette bataille. L'insatiable mangeur de marshmallow ne serait pas contre une petite partie de jeu car d'après ses vagues souvenirs Byakuran était un joueur et ça serait un défi Extrême pour lui. C'est donc avec un entrain habituel que Sasagawa Ryohei rentra dans le bureau du boss de la famille Gesso. L'homme avec trois triangle mauves sous un de ses yeux arrêta de grignoter son met favori pour poser son regard sur le boxer qui avait presque défoncer sa porte pour rentrer.  
« Que me vaut cette visite ?  
-Sasagawa Ryohei, Byakuran  
-Oui je sait merci. Que me veux-tu ?  
-Je te propose un jeu à l'extrême Byakuran  
-Lequel ?  
-La boxe à l'extrême.  
-Non désolé mais une partie de marelle ça te dis ?  
-J'accepte ce challenge à l'extrême Byakuran.  
-Je n'en attendait pas moins de Toi Ryohei, dis l'homme aux cheveux blancs hirsutes avec un sourire malicieux. »  
Les deux hommes sortirent de la grande maison qu'occupait les Vongolas et Gesso. Byakuran prit un morceau de craie que traînait par là ce que faisait cet étrange objet dans un endroit rempli de mafieux ça nul le savait. Il commençât a dessiner une drôle de marelle.  
« C'est quoi, s'exclama Ryohei  
-Bah une marelle ça ne se voit pas ?  
-Non j'ai jamais vu ce genre de marelle Byakuran.  
-C'est parce que c'est moi qui l'ai inventé.  
-Moi je relève ce défi à l'extrême.  
-Je n'en demandait pas plus. »  
C'est sur ces dernières mots que les deux garçons se mirent jouer joyeusement et très bruyamment à cause des nombreux cris du gardien du soleil et les rires du boss des Gesso. Mais il finirent leur amusante partie complètement épuisés et Ryohei remercia avec sa ferveurs habituelle Byakuran et retourna dans ses quartiers avec les autres Vongola.


	2. L'anniversaire d'Hibird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour une soirée écriture, je devais me glisser dans la peau d'un animal. Et j'ai choisi de prendre Hibird.  
> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter à Akira Amano-sama.  
> Note : Vieux texte (je remettrai à jour plus tard)  
> Pov Hibird

Je vole dans le ciel et aucun vent ne vient me perturber. Je vois soudain mon maître : Hibari. Pour lui faire plaisir, je lui chante cette chanson, celle qu'il apprécie tant. Il me sourit timidement, et me caresse. Comme à son habitude, il est silencieux. Aujourd'hui ça va faire un an que je le connais. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite. Hibari est très gentil avec moi, il me donne des graines et me laisse voler librement. Tout ce qu'il me demande je le fais, mais c'est tellement rare, que j'ai plein de temps pour moi. Alors qu'il continue sa ronde, je me pose sur son épaule. La ville dans laquelle vit mon maître n'est pas si grande si bien que j'ai eu vite mes points de repères. Soudain, Hibari sort un truc de sa veste, je suis curieux mais reste sagement sur lui. Il approche sa main de moi avec un étrange objet. Un peu paniqué, je secoue mes petites ailes. Il me dit que c'est pour moi et que cela ne fera pas mal, je le crois sur parole. Je le laisse me mettre son objet sur ma petite tête. Cette étrange chose ne pèse pas bien lourd si bien que je me demande ce que c'est. Soudain, j'entends la voix de mon maître :  
« Cela fait maintenant un an que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour toi et moi. »  
Hibari caresse mes plumes puis reprend son chemin. Je me remets à chanter sa chanson et il apprécie le geste. Au détour de notre chemin nous rencontrons quelques personnes. Certaines que je connais pour les avoir vu de nombreuses fois avec mon maître d'autres que je n'ai jamais vues mais ce n'est pas grand-chose de grave. Bien sûr, les sourires étaient tous timides car ils avaient tous peur de mon maître. Bien que sauvage, Hibari est très tendre, il faut juste l'apprivoiser. Si moi, un petit canari, ai réussi, cela ne devrait pas être si compliqué à faire. Si ? Je m'en fous. Mon maître a fêté notre rencontre et je suis le plus heureux du monde. Rien ne peut gâcher cette journée. Même le fou rire de ce Tomaso de malheur.


	3. Bonnes résolutions cachées

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna/Reborn "Janvier"  
> Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ces petits mafieux pour mon propre plaisir.  
> Note : Vieux texte (remise à jour plus tard)

La neige tombait délicatement sur la maison de Namimori. Une bourgade des plus ordinaires, des maisons, des écoles, un parc et des magasins. Mais voilà, cette ville n'était pas si paisible, elle abritait la Famiglia Vongola. Sawada Tsunayoshi était prédestiné à devenir le dixième parrain de cette famille mafieuse, bien que ce dernier ne voulait point le devenir sous la tutelle de Reborn, un bébé habillé en costume noir et portant un fédora, il se trouvait emmêler dans des histoires de plus en plus compliquées. La nouvelle année amenait le jeune boss à prendre de bonnes résolutions. Reborn sourit un peu, car il connaissait les vœux de son cher élève :  
-Sortir Avec Kyoko  
-Que Yamamoto et Gokudera s'entendent mieux  
-Qu'Hibari ne le morde plus à mort cette année.  
-Qu'il ne soit pas un mafieux.  
L'acrobaleno du soleil transforma son caméléon en petit marteau pour assommer Tsuna.  
« Re-Reborn. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?  
-Je connais tes souhaits Dame-Tsuna.  
-Ah oui tu en es sûr, dit le garçon à son professeur.  
-Je vois parfaitement dans ta tête brune Dame-Tsuna.  
-Vas-y dis.  
-Eh ben il y a Kyoko, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari ainsi que la mafia dedans je me trompe ?  
-Pour Kyoko tu as tord Reborn.  
-Ah oui tu n'es plus amoureux d'elle. Alors Haru t'a tapé dans l'œil.  
-Haru ? Même si elle est gentille, je ne l'aime pas comme ça.  
-Alors c'est Chrome ? Ou un de tes autres gardiens ?  
-Rien de cela Reborn.  
-Hum je vois. »  
Le bébé leva sa malédiction le temps qu'il pouvait pour retrouver sa forme adulte. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns recula vers le mur.  
« Chaos Dame-Tsuna.  
-Re-Reborn pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
-Pour te faire plaisir. »  
Tsuna déglutit face à son tuteur en adulte. Reborn avait un air encore plus mystérieux sous cette forme, cela faisait frissonner le brun. Entre amour ou peur, il avait du mal à se décider. Le temps s'écoula vite et le meilleur hitman reprit son apparence de bébé. Cela rassura Tsuna et il pria intérieurement pour que ce soit la peur. L'acrobaleno, quant à lui, se demandait ce que son petit élève avait souhaité, mais il ne pouvait pas utiliser la ruse pour le savoir car l'instinct des Vongola habitait Tsuna.


	4. Un arrangemment royal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnage de cette histoire ne sont pas le miens néanmoins je les prête parfois.  
> Thème : Conte de princesse.

Il était une fois dans un pays pas si lointain du nôtre dans une époque proche de la notre vivait un prince à la chevelure brune très ébouriffée et aux grands yeux. Son tuteur le trouvant bien seul se mit en tête de trouver son âme sœur et pour cela il lançait un grand appel à toutes les personnes du royaume. Il en oubliait aucune, vraiment des plus vieux aux plus jeune. Il le trouverai même si devais lui prendre des années. La première personne arrivait en s'inclinant.  
«Prince Tsuna, je suis le seigneur Gokudera, faites de moi votre servant, votre chose,... »  
Plus le garçon parlait plus le visage du prince se décomposait une fois son discours fini,Tsuna souriait et lui dit calmement ceci :  
« Gokudera tu est le premier qui vient ici donc tu m'en veux pas si je te donne pas de réponse tout de suite.  
-Je resterai à vos côtés Prince. »  
Tsuna soupirait et son tuteur esquissait un de ces sourires qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Rapidement un paysan faisait son entrée complètement essoufflé mais tout sourire.  
« Prince je ne suis pas là pour vous séduire néanmoins, je vous concède que vous êtes très beau.  
-Merci jeune homme. Mais quel est l'objet de votre visite ?  
-Mon bon prince cette raison est personnelle. Mais je peux vous le dire à l'oreille ?  
-Euh Reborn ?  
-Écoute-le tu n'as rien à perdre.  
-Si tu le dis...Approche, quel est ton nom ?  
-Yamamoto Takeshi votre seigneurie, votre robe vous va ravir. »  
Le prince faisait son possible pour ne pas réagir, c'était une idée de son tuteur de lui faire porter une robe, bien sûr il avait trouvé cela ridicule mais sous insistant et tueur de Reborn. Tsuna avait mis cette robe. Il était rassuré qu'elle ne soit pas rose bonbon. Yamamoto marchait vers le trône, une fois à la hauteur du brun, le paysan s'approchait de son oreille.  
« J'essaye que le compte Gokudera Hayato soi à moi. »  
Tsuna n'était pas si surpris que ça, le compte n'était pas dénué d'un certain charme avec ses cheveux gris et ses yeux d'un vert profond. Reborn voyait que le regard du prince avait changé pour son premier prétendant.L'intervention du paysan bien qu'imprévue était bénéfique.  
Le tuteur attendait les suivants, il ne serait pas déçu car un homme aux longs cheveux blancs suivit de pas loin par un autre homme couvert de cicatrices apparaissait avec fracas dans la salle.  
« Vooooooooooooooooooooooooooi , abruti de paysan suit mon enseignement tu serais un chevalier.  
-Veuillez ne pas crier s'il plaît monsieur.  
-Vous n'êtes pas le patron ici.  
-Je crois qui si.  
-Un déchet comme toi prince de royaume, je l'aurais vite sous mon pouvoir.  
-Xanxus, on est ici pour recruter le gamin.  
-Déchet, rien à foutre...Mignonne Princesse.  
-Je suis un prince ! S'exclamait Tsuna de sa petite voix.  
-Vooooooooooooooi, allons-nous-en. »  
Tsuna en avait assez de toutes ces personnes les plus étranges, il demandait de fermer les portes. Le chef de la garde prenait un grand soin à clôturer ces lieux.  
« Merci Hibari.  
-Reborn ces lettres n'amènent que des hommes étranges.  
-Tu te proposes Kyoya ? Tsuna doit trouver l'âme sœur ?  
-Plus aucun herbivore ne viendra par la suite ?  
-Peut-être encore deux mais le reste serait freiné par ta seule présence.  
-Dans ces cas-là Herbivore tu seras mien.  
-Hiiiiiiii. »  
Tsuna fuyait dans sa chambre le seul endroit où il pouvait-être seul . Mais les choses étaient faites, Reborn savait qu'il n'était insensible à la beauté de son chef de la garde royale. Un sorcier nommé Mukuro et un prince d'un lointain royaume appelé Emna venaient se présenter à lui comme son tuteur l'avait prévu.  
« Désolé messieurs mais cet herbivore n'a pas besoin de vous, cet herbivore sera amoureux de moi.  
-Ma petite alouette je ne parierais pas là-dessus, kufufufufu.  
-F-Félicitation, cousin Tsuna.  
-Hein ?  
-C'est très éloigné mais nous avons un ancêtre commun.  
-Alors je ne suis pas un cousin. »  
Hibari frappait à mort le sorcier mais celui-ci semblait s'amuser plus qu'autre chose. Tsuna ne savait pas quoi faire dans ce pays de fou qu'il dirigeait et surtout de tout ce monde sous son toit. Un compte qui ne voyait que lui, un paysan amoureux de celui-ci, un homme aux longs cheveux qui voulait le paysan comme apprenti, un prince qui traitait les gens de déchets et qui avait un drôle de regard envers le prince , un parent éloigné et ses gardes. Tout ça n'arrangeait pas son histoire de cœur. Il savait que s'il le disait à son tuteur d'autres phénomènes viendrait alors il gardait le silence.


	5. Une journée avec Lambo

Lambo dégustait ses takoyakis, seul bien sûr, il n'apprécierait pas qu'un autre puisse goûter à sa part. Tout était pour lui personne d'autre. Le jeune Gardien de la Foudre sa petite queue qui se trouvait au bas de sa tenue habituelle. Il commençait à chanter sa chanson.  
« Qui je suis ?  
Je suis Lambo !  
Qui es-tu ?  
Tu es Lambo !  
Lambo-san la petite vachette marrante »  
Il se baladait tranquillement après fini son repas. Tandis que les petites jambes semblaient l'emmener au parc où il embêtait souvent la petite chinoise nommée I-Pin.  
« Je me demande bien où elle encore partie, ça fera plus de bonbons pour moi. »  
Le petit garçon aux habits bovins éclatait de rire et allait se balancer sur le jeu prévu pour. Une fois lassé, il partait en direction de la maison où la Mama de Tsuna l'attendait. Lambo l'adorait véritablement et la considérait comme sa mère. Nana Sawada était vraiment la dame la plus gentille qu'il avait rencontré. Et le fait qu'il devait supporter vivre sous le même toit que son rival n'était qu'un détail qu'il oubliait par moment puis ses derniers instants, il s'absentait souvent de la maison. A présent, il se sentait membre à part entière de cette famille quasi recomposée même les parent du dixième ne les avaient pas adopté officiellement, ils étaient heureux d'avoir une maison si vivante. Lambo ouvrait la porte et criait le traditionnel.  
« Mama, je suis rentré !  
-Ah Lambo, va jouer avec Fuuta et I-Pin dans le jardin quelques instants, le repas est bientôt prêt.  
-D'accord Mama. »  
Il filait à la vitesse de la lumière jouer avec ses deux camarades de jeu. La fillette aux cheveux nattés et le grand blond qui portait toujours une écharpe même en plein été. Lambo s'amusait bien a leur faire peur et rigolait de ses propres plaisanteries. Nana les appelait bien vite pour manger le repas.  
« Mouahahaha, Lambo va mangé tout avant vous.  
-Lambo, il faut en laisser pour tout le monde !  
-Doucement les enfants, il y en a pour tous.  
-Maman, tu pourrais faire des Onigris, Gokudera et Yamamoto essayent de me faire la leçon.  
-Pas de soucis fiston. Je suis contente que tes amis t'aident depuis que Reborn est parti j'avais peur.  
-Il a un autre élève à s'occuper.  
-Je comprends, il est si compétent. »  
Tsuna soupirait un peu quoi qu'il disait, sa mère croyait absolument tout ce qu'il pouvait raconter. A croire que son père l'avait choisie pour sa naïveté. Kyoko et Haru avaient compris doit quoi il trempait à la suite de certains événements. Les deux filles s'étaient retrouvé au centre d'un conflit, cela avait pas mal aidé. Le dixième Boss des Vongola avait omis la présence de Mukuro qui était connu comme un criminel parmi la population normale.  
« Merci maman, je les prendrais dès que tu les auras fini.  
-Je m'y met tout de suite alors.  
-Mange d'abord s'il te plaît.  
-Quel fils attentionné que j'ai.  
-Ghahahaha Tsuna a besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs.  
-Juudaime est déjà plus compétent que toi.  
-Prouve-le stupidera.  
-Calcule deux plus deux.  
-Euh...Six !  
-Lambo c'est quatre voyons.  
-Tu vois il est suppérieur à toi.  
-Je...dois...Résister. »  
Le jeune gardien de la Foudre s'en allait en pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps et trempait son pyjama aux tâches bovines. La Mama le consolait avec des bonbons et un grand verre de lait frais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent les emprunte à l'auteur  
> Thème : Vaches  
> Vieux texte (Remise à jour prochainement)


	6. Extrême!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème :Les limites sont faites pour être dépassées  
> Disclaimer : Les personnages que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Ceci est un vieux texte, il doit remis à jour dans un proche avenir (quand je n'aurai pas la flemme)

Ryohei connaissait ses limites et s'amusait à toujours les dépasser malgré cela il y a une limite qu'il avait laissé telle quel, l'amour. Il adorait sa sœur et sa naïveté plus qu'attachante mais avec son excursion dans le futur, il avait appris par mégarde qu'il sortait avec une demoiselle des plus charmantes. Jamais de sa vie, il avait été si gêné. Pourtant il n'avait pas honte de gueuler à pleins poumons à qui voulait l'entendre au nom qu'il vivait à l'extrême. Ce qui donnait lieu à certains défis de la part de ses condisciples. Il avait à chacun prouvé par A plus B qu'il vivait toujours à la limite voire au-delà. Mais ne pouvait pas jouer avec l'amour car il n'était pas le seul concerné dans l'aventure et cette personne était beaucoup plus fragile que lui et il ne voulait pas faire du mal aux autres, même si parfois il le faisait inconsciemment. Il était et serait toujours un grand frère protecteur.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et il parait que c'est mieux ainsi.  
> Thème : Histoire d'un soir  
> Avertissement : Ceci est un Pov Mukuro, Ceci est un vieux texte, il doit remis à jour dans un proche avenir (quand je n'aurai pas la flemme)

Je rejoins le lit et attend que tu arrives, je sais qu'aujourd'hui je te prendrai ton innocence et toi la mienne, bien que je l'aie jamais confessé. Mais nombreuses personnes en doute à cause de les actions trop prudes envers ton égard et bien que je le cache sous des sourires provocants. J'ai toujours vécu dans la violence alors excuse-moi des futures blessures que je vais t'infliger. Je t'appelle par ton prénom entier mais tu veux bien de mes marques de tendresse mais juste ce soir pourquoi donc ? Et pourquoi moi surtout ? Je sais que je suis loin d'être un homme de confiance mais je veux pas être juste une histoire d'un soir, je te veux pour toujours Tsunayoshi. Mais je sais que t'en aime un autre, j'ai vu vos regards complices l'autre fois au parc. Je profiterai donc de ton corps ce soir.


	8. Surprise à l'étage supérieur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas  
> Thème: « Attends, on a un grenier ? »  
> Avetissement: Ceci est un Pov Tsuna, Ceci est un vieux texte, il doit remis à jour dans un proche avenir (quand je n'aurai pas la flemme)

Depuis quand on a un grenier ici ? Sérieusement ma maison a subi des transformations depuis que le nombre de personnes vivant sous mon toit a augmenté. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, je me demande si j'en pourrais en faire un endroit tranquille où je serrai à l'abri de ma vie un peu trop mouvementée. Je grimpais l'étage le cœur battant et mes gants à portée de main. L'obscurité était étouffante et j'ignorai où était le bouton qui permettais d'ouvrir la lumière donc j'avançais à tâtons ignorant sur quoi j'allais tomber quand je percutais une personne. Timidement je me rependais en excuse, celui-ci me renversait sous lui et ce n'est que là que l'ai vu ? Que faisait Byakuran dans ma maison ? Et comment je n'avais jamais remarqué sa présence avant cela même avec l'instinct Vongola, Rien m'avait alerté. Je me retrouvais coincé sous lui. Plus j'asseyais me dégager plus il s'approchait de moi. Comme si mes actions, le rendait curieux et il voulait voir ça de plus près. Un bruit extérieur le distrait et j'en profitais pour filer, la respiration courte et les joues rougies. Et je promettais de venir une autre fois mais pas seul.


	9. Yamamoto est un chic type dans le fond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Cafouillage  
> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à l'auteur.  
> Avertissement : Ceci est un drabble donc 100 mots, Ceci est un vieux texte, il doit remis à jour dans un proche avenir (quand je n'aurai pas la flemme)

Gokudera Hayato a toujours des actions confuses par rapport à Tsuna mais s'il y a bien une personne qui soupçonne que sous ses paroles et ses gestes, se cachent bien plus. C'est bien sûr Yamamoto, le sportif bien qu'un peu idiot n'était pas dépourvu d'un certain sens de la logique. Le gardien de la pluie voyant cette relation à sens unique pour son collègue n'arrêtait pas de le provoquer pour éviter les futures larmes. Il le considérait vraiment comme un ami précieux quoique ces provocations l'avait mis dans la liste noir du fumeur à regret. Gokudera n'abandonnerai pas quoi qu'il arrive.


	10. Envie fruitée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais Akira Amano si  
> Personnages/Couples: Mukuro/Hibari ou 6918  
> Rating: G  
> Défi: Homme à Homme, Myrtille.  
> Avertissement: Ceci est un drabble. Ceci est un vieux texte, il doit remis à jour dans un proche avenir (quand je n'aurai pas la flemme)

Mukuro ricanait doucement un kilo de myrtilles dans un sac bien rempli. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'avec ses fruits dans la main et son sourire aux lèvres Mukuro était devenu fou mais non loin de là. Il avait une envie de ces fruits violet foncé. Un peu comme une femme enceinte d'ailleurs ce qui inquiétait Ken et Chikusa. Parfois leur chef disparaissait mystérieusement et revenait super épuiser marqué parfois de coups. En vérité, depuis quelque temps lui et Hibari se fréquentait juste pour le plaisir charnel. Parfois les nuages dominait la brume et d'autres fois c'était l'inverse. Mais ils s'amusaient.


	11. L'alcool ne délie pas les langues forcément

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais Akira Amano si  
> Personnages/Couples: Gokudera et Bianchi  
> Rating: K+  
> Défi: Homme à femme, Neige.  
> Avertissement: Ceci est un drabble.

Bianchi et son frère Hayato buvait longuement entre eux c'était leur façon de fêter les événements importants de leur vie à eux, un truc familial sûrement. Ils avaient acheté le meilleur alcool et était revenus l'air grave sous la neige jusqu'à l'appartement du gardien de la tempête. Tandis que les flocons tombaient toujours paresseusement sur les rues de Namimori, les deux Italiens commençaient à sentir les effets de leur boisson. Le sujet de l'amour était venu sur le tapis, bien sûr la fille aux cheveux rose foncé avait parlé longuement de Reborn, tandis Gokudera semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.


	12. Moins seul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais Akira Amano si  
> Personnages/Couples: Hibari et Hibird  
> Rating: K  
> Défi: Homme à animal, Oiseau  
> Avertissement: Ceci est un drabble.

Hibari adorait vraiment son animal Hibird, la boule de plumes jaune clair au bec surdimensionné était vraiment utile à sa vie quotidienne. Il le réveillait quand le gardien des Nuages avait décidé de somnoler un peu et qu'il se passait un truc sur le territoire que l'adolescent avait acquis durement. Le canari était une présence non négligeable pour Hibari, le jeune homme se sentait un peu moins seul parmi ce troupeau d'herbivores qui peuplait Namimori. Ses hommes de main comblaient juste l'ennui du gardien des Nuages puis il diminuait son travail car son but était toujours le même : la paix.


	13. Ménage matinal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais Akira Amano si  
> Personnages/Couples: Nana Sawada  
> Rating: K  
> Défi: Homme à objet, Potiche.  
> Avertissement: Ceci est un drabble.

Nana Sawada avait pour habitude de faire le ménage au lever du soleil ce qui lui laissait assez temps pour faire d'autres tâches et s'accorder quelques pauses dans sa journée bien remplie. Plumeau en main, elle chassait les poussières en clin d'œil en faisant bien gaffe de briser le vase que son mari lui avait offert lors d'un de ces retours à la maison. La dame était contente d'avoir un mari si travailleur et espérait que son fils suivrait cette voie lui aussi. Ce qui était en bonne voie quand son tuteur était là. Il était parti sans rien dire.


	14. Un repas de plus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais Akira Amano si  
> Personnages/Couples: Haru Miura  
> Rating: K  
> Défi: Femme à Homme, Quiche.  
> Avertissement: Ceci est un drabble.

Haru préparait un festival de son école avec son enthousiasme habituel. Le thème de cette année : La France. L'adolescente aux cheveux bruns préparait des repas typiquement de ce pays et les faisait goûter à l'homme qui habitait son cœur. Et cette fois-ci, elle cuisinait une quiche. Cette tarte salée avait plusieurs recettes mais elle restait sur la préparation traditionnelle : Lardons juste braisé avec de la crème fraîche ainsi que du fromage. Tsuna devrait sûrement faire beaucoup d'exercices physiques après un repas aussi gras mais ce n'était pas un souci pour Haru. Elle serait une épouse parfaite pour lui.


	15. Le silence d'Uni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas  
> Personnages/Couples: Uni/Tsuna  
> Défi: Dit-moi quelque chose  
> Rating: K+

Sawada Tsunayoshi était étonné de revoir Uni après son sacrifice dans un des futurs possibles mais heureux de se revoir après cette aventure bien qu'elle ne s'était pas encore produite dans la ligne du temps actuelle. La jeune fille aux grands yeux bleus restait silencieuse face au boss de la dixième génération Vongola. La bataille et les révélations avaient été lourdes en conséquences pour l'ancienne héritière de la tétine du ciel. Elle n'était pas totalement humaine et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Elle avait lâché la main de Gamma qui faisait un peu office de père pour elle. Le gardien de la Foudre restait néanmoins auprès de sa princesse même si cette dernière se terrait dans le silence le plus total. Tsuna posait sa main sur son épaule gentille et lui envoyait un sourire des plus rassurants.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ta vraie nature, Uni pour moi tu es une humaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale surtout après que la malédiction qui touchait tous les acrobalenos est partie, tu n'auras peut-être pas à te soucier de ta mort... »

Uni restait silencieuse malgré les paroles qui se voulaient rassurante mais maladroites, la jeune femme savait que sa vie ne serait pas aussi longue que ses prédécesseurs et même qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit comme elle de porter la vie avant de s'éteindre comme une bougie sur laquelle on souffle. Cette absence de parole inquiétait Gamma et le brun au plus haut point. Le blond avait remis la main dans la fragile de cette jeune adolescente.

« Princesse, je vous suivrais quoi qu'il arrive. Dites quelque chose ! Ne vous enfermez pas dans ce silence de mort. Je suis inquiet pour vous... »

Toujours sans parole, Uni esquissait un léger sourire aux paroles de son bras droit auquel elle faisait entièrement confiance. Elle serait la main puissante de l'adulte et redressait sa tête.

« Je sais cela et ça me rend un peu triste, tu n'es pas si vieux que ça et tu n'hésiterai pas à sacrifier ta vie pour être à mes côtés pour l'éternité. Tu ferais mieux de trouver quelqu'un de mieux que moi...  
-Uni, Gamma sait ce qu'il fait, il t'adore. Peut-être que tu ne mourras pas. Aie fois à une avenir radieux puisqu'une version de toi dans le futur a sacrifié sa vie pour cette paix enfin établie.  
-La paix...Tu sais que cela ne dure jamais Tsuna.  
-Malheureusement, mais tant que je serai vivant, je ferai tout mon possible pour la garder. Et Je sais que Gamma pense pareil. »

La jeune fille posait un petit bisou sur la joue du jeune boss Vongola et le saluait poliment.

« Merci pour ces mots Tsuna, je ne suis peut-être pas humaine mais je me sens comme telle et je vivrais ainsi avec Gamma à mes côtés.  
-Quoiqu'il arrive tu es la bienvenue chez moi et c'est valable pour les années à venir, Uni.  
-Je repasserai sûrement alors. »

Tsuna souriait tandis que la jeune femme s'en allait pour l'Italie où elle continuerait sa vie paisible avec ses hommes qu'elles considéraient comme ses amis.


End file.
